


星

by Aiakos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top! Tenshouin Eichi/Bottom! Hibiki Wataru
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos
Summary: 他在梦中等待着某个人。
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 2





	星

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于《克苏鲁神话》系列中的“幻梦境”系列。本篇为腐向，涉及天祥院英智X日日树涉。

澄澈明净的湖水在皎皎的清凉月光之下，静静地缓慢凝结成为一面光亮通透的明镜，将缀满了璀璨繁星的藏蓝夜幕完整地映入其中。坐落于浩渺镜湖中央的银白宫殿就好像化作了一颗闪耀着银白光芒的明亮星辰，漂浮在浩瀚银河之间。

然而，在似乎是非常遥远的过去，于此时此刻正完整又清晰地倒映着整片烂漫星空的大湖还只是一片广袤且贫瘠的赤红荒漠。灼热的太阳爆发剧毒的光辉。枯黄的野草和焦黑的砾石如同扭曲的尸体和残缺的骸骨一般被随意而杂乱地堆积在一起。

直到那一天，来自另一个世界的异乡人被甜美的幻觉所深深地迷惑，乘坐着能够翱翔于天际的纯白纸帆船踏进了这片赤红的荒漠。

严酷的白昼融化成了柔和的黑夜。破碎的天空上垂落甘露。干涸的大地下喷涌清泉。

异乡人将纯白的纸帆船焚烧殆尽，将滚烫的灰烬尽数洒进冰冷的湖底。

无貌的诸神熄灭了长明的烛火，摧毁了无尽的阶梯。

无形的精灵在镜湖之上编织了一曲华美而瑰丽的银白奇迹。它是宇宙之间的孤独城堡，是梦境之中的无忧宫殿。

异乡人戴上一顶镶嵌着璀璨钻石的铂金王冠——他接受了无貌诸神的无尽祝福，舍弃了人类的名字，放弃了人类的身份，抛弃了人类的过去。成为了这座银白宫殿内的永世之王。

无貌的诸神在洒下祝福和雨露之后离开此地。无形的精灵在漫长几近永恒的时间里消失殆尽。

一百年，一千年，一万年，一亿年……没有日升月落的昼夜交替，没有春夏秋冬的季节变换。倒映在异乡人那双清澈如湖水的青蓝色双眼中的景色仿佛被冰冷的时间所冻结，永恒不变。

异乡人坐在银白的王座上。他遗忘了人类的名字，遗忘了过去的记忆。

异乡人似乎依稀记得自己曾经是一个人类。他应当拥有一副对于同类而言，可以算是相当精致的皮囊——被称之为“头发”的身体部分仿佛丝绸一样柔软顺滑，好像金子一样闪闪发光；被称之为“眼睛”的感觉器官犹如两颗晶莹剔透的青蓝色宝石一般美丽。然而，他已经一百年，一千年，一万年，一亿年都不曾见过作为人类的同类，甚至是接近于人类的生物了。在无貌的诸神和无形的精灵消逝之后漫长甚至几近永无止境的时间里，他终于不再歇斯底里地呼喊，不再神神叨叨地呢喃，不再惊慌失措地尖叫，不再撕心裂肺地哭泣，以至于彻底地放弃了纷纷乱乱的思绪。他在永恒的黑夜里遗忘了如何使用纤细的双臂去推开紧闭的大门和窗户，也在无尽的孤独中遗忘了如何迈开瘦弱的双腿奔下阶梯，跑过长廊。

异乡人已经感觉不到自己的身体了——它变得非常冰冷，而且沉重万分。这具身体的每一个关节都仿佛已经生锈，像是无形的桎梏将它紧紧地束缚住。

异乡人闭上双眼。他看见了黑暗，然后是虚无。

异乡人睡着了——他被冻结在这个时空里……他死了。

异乡人听到了歌声——像清澈的山泉，像温柔的清风，像明亮的星辰，像纯净的月光。

那是怀念的歌声。

异乡人猛然睁开双眼。他露出混合着莫名的欣喜和扭曲的痛苦的复杂表情。他脆弱的灵魂在激烈地挣扎，想要从黑暗的漩涡中逃出。他就像是不惜要将自己的灵魂和肉体撕裂一般剧烈地挣扎着，想要站起身，然后疯狂地跑起来——像飓风，像雷霆，像光芒那般迅速。他想要跑到发出那个声音的人的身边去。

异乡人应当已经遗忘了所有过去的记忆。

“涉……”异乡人呢喃着。“我的涉……”他就像是在呼吸。他就像是在呼吸一般自然。

涉是谁？

我又是谁？

异乡人突然停下了脚步。黑暗缠绕上他的身体，将他紧紧地包裹了起来。他想不起来自己谁，“涉”是谁。他感到冰冷。他感到窒息。他感到疼痛。

异乡人闭上双眼，又再度睁开。黑暗从他的身体上滑落下来。他坚定意志，迈开双脚。他正在呼吸。他正在奔跑。

“涉！”

异乡人追寻着那个缥缈的歌声，最终来到了尽头的房间。

异乡人看到了“涉”。他的长发仿佛是皎洁的月光落进了平静的湖面，闪烁出银白的碎光。他的双瞳是浅紫的——它的颜色是如同清晨时刻绽放的花朵一般柔和。

“涉……”

“英智……”

异乡人听到了那个人的声音。异乡人听到了涉的声音。英智听到了涉的声音。

涉从梦中醒来。他呆呆地躺在床上，许久许久。

在昨天凌晨的时候，英智离开了这个世界。

那一天晚上，涉梦到了英智。他梦到英智居住在一座屹立于夜空和镜湖之间的银白宫殿里——他成为了那座华美瑰丽的银白宫殿里的王——已经有一亿年的时间。

它是一场梦。

他记得自己在等待一个人。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您能够看到这里。


End file.
